Drinking a Coffee
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —Entonces no soy un increíble amigo. Solo soy un amigo enamorado—dice, irónico. Ella estira la mano, dejando el vaso en la mesa, hasta tocar la de él con calma, enganchando ambas con delicadeza. El calor de los guantes le hace sentir confortable a May.—Pero en ocasiones las palabras sobran, May. Tú hablas demasiado. [HoennShipping][Viñeta][Regalo para Ona].


_ONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~_

_Aquí está tu regalo~_

_#__**ForeverResponsable**__ :D_

_Osea, te iba a hacer el Special, pero por poco vomito. No es mi culpa, sorry. Además, el Agency... era primero Agency, pero después no me gustó y... nah, terminé por borrarlo porque esa cosa debía ser Chess. _

_Me destruí el cerebro y... ¿puedes creer que no está inspirado en algún fan-art? Ravie progresa :3._

_Espero que te guste, porque lo hice bien sentimentaloso y muy muy muy, muy, muy...muy...fluffy._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__Weons, pokémon no es mío._

_**Advertencias: **__HoennShipping [Brendan & May]. Insinuación al MonopolyShipping [Noland & Greta]. Posible OoC. Gameverse._

_**Nota adicional: **__Osea, me quedé sin internet. Y mi momma me castigó, so... ¡culpa de ustedes! Me mantienen mucho tiempo conectada :c _

* * *

—Gracias por invitarme a un café, Brendan—musita May, dando un sorbo a la bebida caliente. Tiembla un poco por el frío del invierno. A veces le extraña que Hoenn, siendo una especie de archipiélago cálido la mayor parte del año, tenga ese cambio tan brusco. Su acompañante simplemente asiente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—, la verdad es que ser Campeona es muy aburrido—dice, mirando por la ventana de la cafetería—. Siempre debo ir a las reuniones y muy pocas veces puedo salir a otro lugar además del edificio de la Liga y Sootopolis.

—Me lo imaginé—habla, tomando un trago amargo de su taza. El PokéNav vibra en su bolsillo, pero no hace ni el más mínimo amago de querer contestarlo o acallarlo—. Por eso, como soy un increíble amigo, decidí liberarte de todas esas presiones.

—Cállate.

—Hm... no—se burla, soltando una pequeña risita—. May, debo admitir que te he extrañado.

May lo sabe.

Aunque Brendan no sea tan expresivo o demuestre sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, ella comprende a aquel que ha figurado como su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron hace tres años en aquel pequeño pueblo. May es la chica expresiva de esa dupla de entrenadores pokémon.

—¿Sabes? Estar en la guarida secreta no es lo mismo que antes—habla él, agitando el contenido del vaso de papel con aburrimiento. Se da cuenta de que las mejillas de ella están sonrojadas, aunque no sabe el porqué. Simplemente dijo que era extraño no tenerla cerca, gritando y haciendo escándalo, ¿qué tenía eso de romántico?

—¿Sigues en la guarida secreta?

—La que está cerca de Ciudad Fortree, sí—responde, hartándose del sonido molesto de PokéNav y respondiéndolo a tientas—. Espera un segundo, May. Debe ser un asunto importante—se levanta un momento de la mesa y sale del café que construyeron en el Frente Batalla—¿Qué quieres, Ethan? Estaba hablando con alguien.

—¡Oh, hermano disculpa! No quería interrumpir tu charla con intento de conquista, pero... ehm...—el criador pokémon parece dudar, como si se le hubiese olvidado lo que iba a decir—¡ah, sí! El Profesor Oak está por aquí, quiere que vengas a Johto para poder encargarte un viaje súper genial.

—¿Viaje?

—¡Claro! A Kalos. Iban a enviar a Leaf, pero está muyocupada molestando a Blue—un Marill se escucha de fondo, haciendo una especie de afirmación.

—Jamás escuché de eso... yo... iré más tarde—y colgó la llamada, frunciendo las cejas, irritado. A lo lejos, podía ver a Greta gritándole a Noland por hacer algo mal. ¿Qué cosa? Seguía siendo un misterio, incluso para el As de la Fábrica Batalla.

Vuelve a entrar en la pequeña caseta, guardando su PokéNav en el bolsillo nuevamente. Trata de mostrar un poco de humor, pero no puede.

—Pensé que jamás te llamarían—dice May, riendo ante la situación. Brendan entonces comprende que ella ya sabía todo desde un principio; se une a las risas. La de esa joven resulta contagiosa—. Espera, ¿ese de allí es Noland?¡No lo creo!¡Abrazó a Greta!—grita, mirando por la ventana y señalando sin ningún cuidado.  
—Parecen estar saliendo.

—Nah, pienso que es más como... que ambos intentan decir algo pero no pueden—May aparentemente tiene la razón. Lo cual desconcierta a Brendan.

Él está enamorado de May desde hace años. El otro día se encontró a Wallace, que gritaba a cada momento que May quería a Brendan, siendo tan escandaloso como siempre.

Y él medita cada palabra que dirá a continuación. Últimamente se ha vuelto más calculador. No puede darse el lujo de perder otra vez.

—Se parecen a nosotros.

Mutismo.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncia otra palabra más allá de esa sencilla oración.

El silencio se rompe por May.

—¿Tú crees?

—No sé.

—Tal vez… uno tiene que decir algo que no puede, para que se arregle...

—Me gustas desde que tengo trece—murmura Brendan, sin siquiera sonrojarse. De hecho, la que se torna de un rojo brillante, es la castaña, que comienza a golpear repetidamente el suelo con el zapato, nerviosa.

—Yo... debía ir a una reunión hoy, pero decidí dejarla para tomar un café contigo.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de joven entrenador.

—Entonces no soy un increíble amigo. Solo soy un amigo enamorado—dice, irónico. Ella estira la mano, dejando el vaso en la mesa, hasta tocar la de él con calma, enganchando ambas con delicadeza. El calor de los guantes le hace sentir confortable a May.

—A veces... hay que decir las cosas...

—Pero en ocasiones las palabras sobran, May. Tú hablas demasiado.

—Cállate—replica la Campeona, haciendo un puchero—¿No deberías ir a Johto?—pregunta una vez que están fuera del establecimiento. Una corriente de brisa le da un escalofrío. Pronto se encuentra abrazada por Brendan.

—Una cosa es deber, y otra muy diferente es tener—dice, antes de tomarla de las mejillas para besarla con delicadeza, apenas rozando sus labios, pero aún así percibiendo el gusto del café con vainilla que ella pidió cuando llegaron—. Por ejemplo, tú _tienes _que venir conmigo a Kalos.

—¿Yo?¿Tan lejos?

—Puedes dejar a Wallace a cargo.

—O a Steven.

—Sería mejor.

—Cierto.

* * *

_Dos palabras:  
Caquita dura._

_Así como la que hacen los perritos luego de comer Dog Chow._

_**~Ravie, una chica que quiere escribir un maldito fic depresivo que haga llorar a todos como unas nenas.**_


End file.
